In the medicinal and biological fields, cells, body fluids and microorganisms are commonly collected from humans and other living creatures for subsequent study. Typically, cells are removed from a body cavity with an instrument and thereafter retained for further examination. Such cells may be placed on a slide for microscopic examination, on a culture medium for microbiological culture studies, or in a receptacle for preserving such cells during transport to a laboratory. Procedures are routinely performed to remove and study cells from such body cavities as the nasal, throat, anal, vaginal, cervical, and urethral cavities as well as from surgical wounds and topical skin sites.
With such cell collection procedures, safety is a great concern. In particular, it is desirable to collect the specimen from a body cavity without irritating the site or causing trauma. Additionally, it is desirable to avoid causing infection at the collection site.
One prior art cell collection instrument includes a stick or handle made of wood, plastic or metal which carries a cotton tip on a distal end thereof. During use, the distal end of the instrument is inserted into a body cavity and the cotton tip is brushed against the wall of the cavity for collecting cells therefrom. The cotton tip retains the cells which are thereafter released for subsequent study.
This prior art cell collection instrument has the disadvantage that humid cells (i.e., wet cells or cells collected in a humid environment) are absorbed within the cotton tip and are not easily released therefrom. Additionally, the cotton tip or a portion thereof, in certain instances, remains at the cell collection site within the body cavity causing sometimes harmful bodily reactions such as inflammation. In certain circumstances, the remaining tip portion can only be removed surgically.
Other prior art cell collection devices include plastic bristles. One such prior art cell collection instrument, particularly suited for cell collection from the cervix, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,713 to Kist. The device of Kist includes a longitudinal stem or handle having a carrier at a distal end thereof and a head including a plurality of parallel flexible bristles attached to the carrier and extending longitudinally and distally from the carrier. Each bristle has a longitudinally extending sharp edge. During use the head is inserted through the uterus opening into the cervix. The handle is then rotated, causing the sharp edges of the bristles to scrape against the cervix wall and collect cells therefrom.
A disadvantage of the Kist device is that the shape and outer dimension of the head of bristles prevents use of the device with body cavities other than the cervix. Additionally, and also due to the shape and outer dimension of the head, the bristles may contact the cervix wall during insertion and removal, potentially causing irritation or trauma.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for collecting cells or other biological materials, which both safely and efficiently collects samples from a site on or within the human body.